


Miles to Go

by dana_kujan



Category: Quantum Leap
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-28
Updated: 2009-11-28
Packaged: 2017-10-05 09:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dana_kujan/pseuds/dana_kujan





	Miles to Go

Al got in the jeep and drove, the project building shrinking in the rearview until it disappeared. The jeep had to be taken out, maintained, until Sam came home to reclaim it. It probably wasn't a good idea to floor it the way Al did, but what the hell.

Many miles and hours later, Al stopped. Way out there in the dessert, it would've been pitch black if not for the moon. Al looked up at the silver disk. He had been there once, a long time ago.

The distance was nothing compared to how far he felt from Sam.


End file.
